Forbidden Love of Long Ago
by WriterGirl01
Summary: Princess Luna has come back from being imprisoned on the moon and is trying to fit in. But there is somepony she is trying to remember that was important to her. But the harmony is cut short with Queen Chrysalis coming to get her revenge on Celestia. She has waited 1,000 years to get the one pony she took from her. Who is it and what does it have to do with Luna?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare's Last Stand

Forbidden Love of Long Ago

By:Writergirl01

Chapter 1: Nightmare's Last Stand

"I must go love. I must defeat my sister and make the night last forever in Equestria." Nightmare moon said to the creature next to her on the bed. Both Nightmare and her lover were in a run down motel. The manager of this "lovely" motel, knew better then to gossip that Princess Celestia's little sister was having a forbidden love affair with this creature. Nightmare moon was sick and tired of the ponies of Equestria hiding from her beautiful night and only paying a attention to her sister's sunny days. She wanted to show them that she was not just, Princess Luna, the younger sister of Princess Celestia. No not Luna anymore, Luna was gone and now Nightmare Moon was in her place. To make a stand for the cruelty that she had face from her subjects. She will make them see that she is force to bow to. Now after plotting with her new goals she would finally stand up to her sister once and for all. The mare in the bed began active her deformed horn that gave off the color of a green light. She lit the candles on the table to show, the Queen of the Changelings, Chrysalis was looking at Nightmare with loving eyes.

"Moony please be careful. I do not want anything happening to you. You are the only pony that I love with all of my heart. And that is saying something love, with the queen of the changelings falling in love." Chrysalis said pulling Nightmare closer to her to give a deep kiss on her muzzle. Nightmare moaned and return the kiss. She had first met Chrysalis when she was still Princess Luna. Chrysalis was trying to break into Canterlot to feast on love from some ponies that were going to their homes for the night. The two were lonely and they had began to talk about their duties to their subjects. As the story goes the two met when Luna was doing her duties as the Princess of the Night. It did not take long for them to fall in love with one other. But Celestia never knew about Luna's love for Chrysalis. She knew that she was going to let her love come with her.

"I will be fine Chrissy. Celestia will not be able to do anything to me. I am her little baby sister after all. Also of course she cannot use the Elements of Harmony against me. For I am the bearer of Laughter, Honestly, and Loyalty. Once I have won this battle and destroy my big sister. I will allow you, my love and your subjects into Canterlot. And there you and I can rule together. I will be victories in this last battle. This will be my last stand against my sister." Nightmare said laughing evilly. Chrysalis smiled at her and giving her a kiss on her left cheek. Nightmare blushed and returned the favor with a on her muzzle.

"Let's go sweetie, and make the Princess of the Sun pay for the loneliness you have felt for so long as Luna." Chrysalis said getting off of the bed and stretching. Nightmare Moon smiled at her licking her lips at the changeling. Chrysalis looked to her lover who was gazing at her flank. Chrysalis smiled and turned her flank away from Nightmare. "Oh, really moony, we had just made love. I cannot believe you still have the energy to buck me." Chrysalis said her coat turning deep shade of red. Nightmare smiled getting herself off the bed and walking to were Chrysalis was.

"No love this love making will wait until I have won this battle. Then I will take you to the castle as my lover." Nightmare Moon said to the Queen. Chrysalis looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"You mean we do not have to make love in this run down motel anymore. I can finally buck you in style." Chrysalis said with a loving smile on her face. Nightmare laughed and put her face to Chrysalis' face nuzzling her. Chrysalis signed as she felt Nightmare's love filling her body. She was careful not to take too much love from Nightmare. She cared about her too much to hurt her. But her sister was a different story.

"Yes love, you will always buck me with style." Nightmare said to her. Chrysalis turned even redder. "Now let's take Equestria from my big sister. Are you ready my Queen?" Nightmare said to Chrysalis. Chrysalis nodded her head and gave Moony quick kiss on her muzzle. "I am going to destroy you Celestia. You will finally fall to me, your baby sister." Nightmare said opening the widow and taking off into the night with Chrissy behind her.

"Orange Stock have you seen my sister?" Princess Celestia asked one of Luna's guards. The guard look to Celestia and bowed before answering her.

"No Princess, not for three hours. She said she had important things to take care of before she lowered the moon. She told me nothing else." Orange Stock said to her. Celestia hated this new phase Luna was going through, Nightmare Moon or whatever she called her self now. She use to tell her everything and now she was lucking to get her to say anything to her. She just wanted her baby sister back, that was all she wanted. She was also worried and mad that she was skipping her duties to do whatever she was doing.

Then she laugher coming from the distance of the castle of the Royal Pony Sister's. She knew right away that it was Luna. Nightmare landed next to her sister and walked into the castle without saying anything to Celestia. Celestia could not take it anymore. She wanted Luna to stop acting like a brat and grow up. Star Swirl the Bearded told her to let Luna go through this stage. She just could not take it anymore. "Luna?" Celestia asked. She had got no answer. "Luna?" Still no answer. "LUNA!" Celestia said in her Royal Canterlot Voice. Nightmare looked to her not frightened of the volume her sister's voice.

"I prey Celestia that you can call me by my new name. I am Nightmare Moon now I will never go by Luna again. We hope you understand this." Nightmare said to her sister. Celestia took a deep breath before talking to her sister. I was not kidding with you that Celestia was fed up with Luna's mood swings as she like to call them.

"Yes of course Luna, sorry Nightmare Moon. It will take me sometime to call you that. But my dear little sister you must lower the moon, so I can raise the sun to start the day." Celestia said trying to smile at her sister. But really all she wanted to do was yell at her. But she knew that was not going to help them.

Nightmare looked at Celestia and gave her a vileness smile. "No." Nightmare simply said.

"What do you mean no, Luna tis your duty to lower the moon as Princess of the Night." Celestia said. She was sensing something was wrong with Luna.

"We said no Celestia. We will never lower the moon. FOR THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER! And dear sister we will destroy you once and for all." Nightmare screamed hitting Celestia with a spell that sent Celestia away from the castle. Chrysalis looked at the battle from the trees. She could not believe that Moony was right. Celestia was trying not to fight her. She could not wait for Moony to win the battle and they will be together forever.

Then Chrysalis saw Celestia take to the sky to a room in the castle. She needed to get closer just to make sure that Moony did not need her help. She saw Nightmare in the sky close to the moon laughing evilly. But she had lost site of Celestia. Just then Celestia took to the sky with the elements of harmony around her. She was crying for what she had to do. But Celestia was going to try one last time to get Luna stop what she was doing. "Luna, Nightmare Moon, I do not care what you call yourself now you must stop. Please little sister, you must lower the moon. This is your duty to our subjects. Please talk to me Lulu. Tell me what is wrong. I want to help you sister, I love you." Celestia with tears in her eyes.

"No you had your chance sister. Now I will destroy you for the wickedness you have done to me. Prepare to die Princess Celestia of the Sun." Nightmare yelled flying straight to her. The Sun Princess had no other choice she had to use them. She had to stop her sister even if it was killing her heart to do it. She had to used the powers of the elements of harmony on Nightmare Moon.

"MOONY LOOK OUT MY LOVE!" Chrysalis screamed from the top of her lungs. Nightmare took her eyes off of Celestia to see Chrysalis crying running out in the open to her. But before Nightmare could do anything the rainbow beam from the elements of harmony hit her and sent her flying into the moon imprisoning her. "NO NIGHTMARE MOON!" Chrysalis cried out. She lost her, she lost the one thing that matter to her more then her and her subjects. Her lover was gone, and it was all because of Princess Celestia.

Celestia fell to the ground and looked up to the sky at the moon that had now Luna's shadow imprinted on the face of the moon. "Luna why? Why would you choose this path of darkness? Oh! Luna I am so sorry my baby sister. There was nothing I could do, please can you ever forgive me?" Celestia said with tears coming down her face. But before she could stand was pushed to the ground by the changeling queen. "Queen Chrysalis!? How did you get into Canterlot?" Celestia asked. She did not want to fight her. She had just imprisoned her beloved little sister, and she did not have the strength to take on the queen at this time. She looked at Chrysalis who was shaking with tears coming down her face.

"You took her away. You took her away from me." Chrysalis said to Celestia. Celestia no idea what she was talking about. Who did she take away?

"What are you talking about Chrysalis? I took no one away from you. Now leave Canterlot at once before I imprison you." Celestia said to her. Chrysalis got off her moved away from her. Celestia got up and looked at the queen.

"I guess she never told you about us then. She was smart to keep it secret. Now I will tell were your beloved sister was doing instead of her duties." Chrysalis said to Celestia. Celestia gave her cold glare as she looked at the queen.

"You know nothing monster! Do not spread lies about what you think my sister was doing." Celestia said. Chrysalis wiped her tears away from her eyes and began.

"Well I know all too well since she is my lover. Oh yes your little baby sister was bucking me and she was going to make me as her queen when she destroyed you. But now she is gone and it is all because of you." Chrysalis said. Celestia fell to hunches in pure shock. That is were Luna was disappearing too. She lost her virginity and heart to this monster. How could she not see this happening? Had she failed in her duties to be a big sister to Luna? Why would Luna hide this from her? Celestia could not think anymore on this. She had just sent your sister to the moon and all she wanted to do was cry. She was now alone to rule Equestria by herself.

"I will get my revenge on you Celestia. The Moon won't hold Moony for too long. She will find a way back to me, an when she does we will take over Equestria. I will help my love destroy you and she will get her ever lasting night. Mark my words Sun Princess. When I see Nightmare Moon's return I will come back for her. And when that time comes you will pay dearly for taking her away from me." Chrysalis said turning her back to Celestia looking up to the moon which was now lowing by Celestia to make way for the sun. Chrysalis looked at Nightmare's shadow and began to cry.

"I will come back for you my love. Just sleep and dream of when we will meet again. I love you Moony. Always and forever, my Princess of the Night." Chrysalis said as she took off into the morning sky. Celestia took her eyes off the moon and look to Chrysalis who was now to far to hear her.

"I will never let that happen Queen of the Changelings. When Luna returns I will find somepony to bring her back to her old self. Then I will make sure that she dose not remember the love she bears for you. That is my vow to you Luna. I will make you forget this forbidden love of Queen Chrysalis." Celestia said and walking away when the moon was gone and the sun was now in the sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Thousand Years Without Love

Forbidden Love of Long Ago

By:Writergirl01

Chapter 2: Thousand Years Without Love

The thousand years for Chrysalis was not easy. She been imprisoned in a volcano for hundred years. But she and her changelings were able to escape the volcano. She was force to leave a land that had been in her family for generations cause of fear that her kingdom were going to be killed. Oh and the love of her life taken from you. It definitely has not been an easy thousand years. All this had to be thank by Celestia. Now her Hive was now on the verge of dying out. Her subjects were starving for love. The nurse's were making sure that young changelings were getting their fill of love. Chrysalis made sure that her dunes went out in search of love brought back enough to fill their almost empty storage area of the Hive. She knew this was going to be the most scariest time for her and her subjects. She just wished that Moony would come back soon and save her from this horrible fate.

Her general, Dark Moth came in to the queen's bedchamber to discuss what their plan was going to be to save the Hive. "Now my Queen we must find a way." The general said turning to Chrysalis who was looking out of the green window at the moon. Dark Moth signed as he climb up on to her bed and put his hoof on the queen's shoulder. He looked around to make sure that none of his soldiers were not standing by the door or near the area that they could hear him. "Sister I know that you miss Nightmare Moon but you must put your mind to saving the Hive. I know your heart has been broken for a thousand years, but your duty to the Hive must always come first. Love and sexual needs will come later now." Dark Moth said taking his hoof off of her shoulder.

The queen turned her head away form the window giving her little brother a harden glare. Dark Moth jumped at the site of his elder sister's face. He knew right away he had went to far with her. "Tread lightly brother. You know nothing of what you are talking about. I always put the Hive before my needs. Do not dare think otherwise. But I do tell you this, my little brother, when my Moony comes back I will go to her. She will save us and we will be free to feed on love and finally have a home to call home. Now make sure that the dunes are getting enough supplies of love for the whole Hive. I will not have another failed mission. Do you understand Moth?" Queen Chrysalis said to him. Dark Moth looked at his sister and nodded his head at her. Chrysalis smiled at her brother. She gave him a kiss on his forehead that give him a little love to fill his belly.

"I am sorry Moth. I did not mean to snap at you. I am lonely, tired, and so hungry. I feel like I am dead. I just want my Moony to come to me. I need her more then ever. I want my Nightmare to come back to me." Chrysalis cried putting her hoofs of her eyes crying. Moth was trying so hard not to cry. He hated seeing his sister like this. He looked at the moon seeing the shadow of Nightmare Moon. He just wanted the Lunar Princess to come back and make his sister, his queen happy like she was thousand years ago. He needed her to get out of her bedchambers. He began nuzzle her cheek to get his sister to look at him. She look at her brother with her tears in her green eyes.

"Sister please you need to get out of your bedchamber for awhile. Why not go see the children? The children love it when you go visit them. I will get the dunes ready for their mission." Moth said to her. Chrysalis nodded at her brother and got off her bed. They both left the room and Chrysalis went down the left side and Moth went in the right.

As Chrysalis got to the nursery she could hear the children crying at the nurse who was busy with changing a changelings diaper. "Oh hold on my dears. I will be right over there. Aw there you go all changed and fled now you are ready to go to bed." The nurse worker said. The crying was getting louder and Chrysalis was going to find out why the other young changelings were not getting attention. As she opened nursery door the crying had stopped. The nurse who was putting the changeling to bed did not know who it was. "Thank the Queen! take care of the others so I can rest for a few minutes." The nurse said as the other changelings began to cry again. She tucked the male changeling into his crib and he was smiling up at her. She smiled back at him then she heard the children crying again. The nurse that came in was failing in her duty with not taking care of the children. "Did you not hear me nurse! Go take care of the children! I cannot do this all on my own!" She yelled and turned around and saw that she yelled at the Queen. She bowed so fast that she fell to her face. "Ow! I am so sorry my Queen, I did not realized that it was you. I will take care of the children as fast as I can." The nurse said to Chrysalis who was walking up to her. The nurse was not looking good to Chrysalis. She was swaying back and fourth and almost tripping over her own hoofs. Chrysalis went up to her to get a look on her love levels in her system.

She pulled the changeling nurse close to her. She could feel she had little to no love left in her. This made her mad, she about a dozen nurse's for the nursery she did not understand why one nurse was doing this all on her own. The nurse in question passed out in Chrysalis' hoof. Chrysalis eyes widen as she put her horn into the changeling's mouth. The nurse who was starting to gain back her senses of were she was began to sucking on her horn. The nurse opened her eyes and tried to pull away from her queen. But Chrysalis put her horn more into the nurse's mouth. "Do not pull away Antnia, you do not have enough love to even take care of your self. Now suck on my horn." Chrysalis said as Antnia began to suck moaning as the her queen's love began to fill her. When the nurse had enough love in her system, Chrysalis pulled her horn out of her mouth. The nurse blushed cast her eyes away from the queen. Chrysalis gave her smile and picked up of the female changelings.

"Antnia, I will help you with the little ones. But I must no why you are the only one in the nursery at this time?" Chrysalis asked as she put her horn into the little changelings mouth. The female changeling was sucking on the queen's horn getting filled with love.

"My Queen they are all resting to gain their love levels back. I have been in the nursery for about three hours by myself." Antnia said to the queen. They did not say another word to one other and about twenty minutes they had gotten the last changeling to sleep. Chrysalis went up to Antnia who was putting the toys into the wooden box to keep the nursery clean. Chrysalis took a hold of Antnia pulled her into a kiss. She forced her tongue into Antnia's mouth. The kiss was going to replenish their love. After about few minutes they broke away gasping for breath. Spit was hanging for both of their tongues before Queen Chrysalis pulled her into another kiss. The blush from Antnia was too cute to Chrysalis.

"Well my dear Antnia you know how to kiss every well. I can see why General Dark Moth has his eyes set on you." Chrysalis said giving her another peck on her lips. She turned around and looked at the moon. She saw stars that were going closer to the moon. Chrysalis found that strange but still looked at the moon. She looked to Nightmare Moon's shadow and watch as the stars touched the moon. Chrysalis' eyes widen with happiness, as she saw Moony's shadow disappear from the moon. She had tears coming down form her green eyes. Finally her love was coming back after a thousand years to her.

"My queen are you all right?" Antnia asked. Chrysalis turned around and pulled Antnia into another kiss. She french her so deep that Antnia was moaning from the kiss. She pulled away from her with love in her eyes. Antnia looked at the queen and saw her happy.

"I must go my dear. Please tell the general that I went to go get the love of my life." Chrysalis said swing Antnia around. She put her down and fixing her mane and making sure that her tail was getting fixed too. " I am coming my Moony. I will come back to you as I promise a thousand years ago." Chrysalis said running out of the nursery. Antnia took a moment to figure out what happened.

In a few minutes the general came into the nursery. "Have you seen the Queen, Antnia?" The general asked. She looked to him.

"The queen said something about a promise to somepony named Moony about a thousand years ago. Who is this Moony, General Dark?" Antnia asked him. He shook his head at the fact that his sister went to get her with waiting for him to protect her.

"Nightmare Moon, Antnia. Nightmare Moon has returned and our queen is going back to the love of her life. I just hope our queen does not get hurt." The General said.


	3. Chapter 3: A Love Forgotten

Forbidden Love of Long Ago

By: Writergirl01

Chapter 3: a Love forgotten

Chrysalis had taken her about a half hour to get to the ruins of Royal Pony Sister's castle. She could not wait to see Moony once again. She wanted to hold her in her hoofs for all time. She could not wait to taste her muzzle on her's again. There were many things that she had missed of Nightmare Moon and one was teal eyes. She could see the beauty the night carried through her eyes. That was one of the physical looks of Princess Luna that made Chrysalis stop dead in her tracks. "So you will rule the night and we will finally be together once again. I cannot wait to express my unyielding love to Moony. I just hope after a thousand years that you still love me." Chrysalis said to herself.

Then she saw six little ponies entering the castle. That is when she saw Twilight Sparkle, Celestia's little pet. She knew that the purple unicorn was Celestia's student and must likely here to stop Moony from plans. Chrysalis did not see them as a threat at all. "Oh please Celestia send a filly to do a mare's job. They will fail and Moony will crush them like the little bugs that they are. I am just going to sit back and let Nightmare Moon take care of this. This is going to be so much fun to watch." Chrysalis said laying her back on a tree limp waiting for her love to destroy them.

She watch through one of the windows waiting for the good news that Nightmare Moon was going to win. She saw her love break all of the stones of the elements of harmony. But Chrysalis counted and only counted five. She did not understand where the sixth element was. She was still afraid that Nightmare forgot the element in the ancient ballroom. "Oh hurry up Moony! I cannot wait anymore." Chrysalis said to herself. She looked away from the window to think how she could help her lover.

Then a bright light caught her attention and turned her head back to the window. "No not again I cannot use you again. My heart will not be able to take it anymore. I do not want to be lonely anymore." Chrysalis said as she heard Nightmare screaming no when the elements of harmony hot her again. The changeling queen knew that they were going to send her back to the moon once again. But something was different of how the elements were defeating her. Chrysalis closed her eyes from the bight light. When the light dim down she could not see were Moony was. Did the elements of harmony kill her love? Did they put in the moon again? She looked to the moon and did not see the shadow of Moony on the face of the moon. Then she saw the sun come up. The sun princess was coming to thank her "little ponies" for destroying Nightmare and saving the day. Chrysalis had to find out what happen to Moony she just had too. Chrysalis flew down from the tree limp and went to the window that she could see in. She could hear what Celestia and Twilight were talking about. They were going on about the magic of friendship, blah, blah, blah. She rolled her eyes and looked to where her love was. All she saw was smoke then turned to the right side and saw somepony that she thought she would not see again.

Chrysalis rubbed her eyes with her hoof to make sure that she was not going crazy. It was her, it was Princess Luna. Well a weaker version of Luna. The elements of harmony must have drained her of all her powers as to restore her good powers but to her.

Celestia went up to luna and talk for short time. Luna ran to her and of course she was sorry. Chrysalis knew that Luna missed her sister a lot. They all left the old castle soon after that and the changeling followed behind them. Chrysalis stopped dead in her tracks when Celestia stopped to address the ponies near her.

"Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student can you and the girls go ahead and tell the ponies that me and Princess Luna will be there soon. I must speak to Luna in private." Celestia said giving Twilight a gentle nuzzle with her muzzle on the right side of her cheek. Twilight returned the nuzzling and giving her a big smile.

"Yes Princess Celestia. Come on girls lets go." Twilight said to the girls. They walked away and then Celestia bent down to Luna's level.

"I must ask you a question Lulu." Celestia said using the nickname had not use in over a thousand years. Luna looked to her sister tilting her head to her. She did not know what her sister was going to ask her, but she knew it was important by the way Celestia was looking at her.

"Yes sister what is the matter?" Luna asked shaking a little bit. Celestia gave her sister a kiss on her forehead to show her that she was not mad at her.

"Are you in love with Queen Chrysalis? Have you had sex with her Lulu?" Celestia asked her. Luna face turned brick red at what her asked her. It was something that she did not want to answer, but she knew she had too answer her big sister.

"We we we do love her Tia. When our power fully comes back we want to go to her. we had sex with her sister and we want to spend our days with her. She makes us happy Tia. Please we truly love her." Luna said to her sister going even redder then before. Celestia stood up to her full hight and looked down at her sister. She was not going to let that happen. That monster put false feelings into her sister's mind. But a thousand years on the moon did not make Luna see sense in this forbidden love she had with the queen.

"No Luna. You will never see that monster again. This is a forbidden love that I will not let you follow. I will put a spell on you that will forget everything about your love for the changeling queen. You will remember being Nightmare Moon, but not the love you bear for that monster." Celestia said activating her horn and turning it on Luna. Luna was shaking in fear and tried to run away from Celestia. Chrysalis was blotting as fast as she could to save her love before the spell hit her. But Luna trip on a rock and the spell had hit her. Chrysalis stopped with her heart breaking again. She could hear Luna pleading with Celestia not to make her forget her. It was to late the spell was done and Luna fell onto Celestia's back. Celestia looked at Luna who had tears in her eyes. She hated that she yet hurt her sister again. "Are you ok sister?" Celestia asked. Chrysalis gave her a glare she did it again. Once again she was alone but she was not going to be. She will wait and make plan that will give her love back. Then she will destroy Celestia once and for all.

She walked away back to Hive, "Do not worry Luna I will be back for you. I will just give myself sometime to come up with a plan that will not fail." Chrysalis said walking into the woods back to the Hive.

"Thy head hurts sister. May we sleep on thy back until we get to Canterlot. We must rest." Luna said closing her eyes and falling asleep. Celestia held back a laugh as her began to snore lightly. Celestia use her horn to see what she remember of Chrysalis. She breathed a sign of happiness that the spell had worked. She only remember the battle they had with her long ago. With that Celestia began to walk away pushing Luna closer to her neck to make sure that she did not fall off. And with that she had made her way into Ponyville.

At the Hive Chrysalis walked in with her head held high. Her brother looked at her and knew that she did not help Nightmare Moon. Once they were alone in her bedchamber Chrysalis was crying. "I failed again to save her. Celestia has put a spell on her, so she could not remember the love that she bears for me. But do not worry brother for I will come up with a plan. I will come up with a plan that will take care of the Hive and me to have Princess Luna. Now we must plan." Chrysalis said. Her brother looked at her for a second.

"What are you hoping for sister?" He asked.

"Celestia has an adoptive niece named Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Wants she finds the stallion of her dreams. Then it will be easy for us to get into Canterlot. Now let's start laying out the plan brother." Chrysalis said as her and her brother began talking about the plan.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare Night and New Roman

Forbidden Love of Long Ago

By: Writergirl01

Chapter 4: Nightmare Night and New Romance

About a two years after Luna came back she had finally gotten her powers fully back. She was now going back to her duty as the Princess of the Night, but some ponies were still terrified and still were calling her Nightmare Moon and running away from her. Luna was

saddened by this but was trying so hard to get her ponies to trust and respect her. The only place that treated with respect and loved was Ponyville. Right now the alicorn was in her bedchamber Princess Luna was sleeping in her bedchamber snoring lightly. She was having a dream that was making her toss and turn in her bed. Luna was in a dream were a creature that she could not make out was sucking on Luna's neck. "Ah! Right there! That's the spot. So good." Luna moaned. The creature did not say anything but went lower to Luna's chest. Luna gasped in pleasure and her breathing was becoming to quicken. The creature starting to nibble her chest which made Luna moan louder. "Oh! Yes! That is it! So good harder please harder!" Luna moaned as her body was shaking with pleasure. Luna wanted the creature to go farther down. But before she could see if the creature would do that someone was shaking her.

Princess Celestia was trying to wake Luna up who was moaning and turning around in her bed. "Sister! Sister wake up! Lulu wake up." Celestia said shaking Luna to get her to wake. Luna gasped as her eyes flew open. She sat up and was looking around to gather her bearings. "Luna did you have a nightmare?" Celestia asked Luna. Celestia rub her back to get her to calm her breathing down. Luna looked at her sister putting her left hoof to her eyes to rub them.

"Tia we did not have a nightmare. Tis was a lovely dream." Luna said going red in her face. Celestia looked back at her understanding what she was talking about. It was the first time that Luna ever saw her big sister blush. Luna smiled at the little fact. She wanted get a shot at her sister. "Dear big sister you look a little red. I wonder why." Luna said laughing at her.

Celestia went a little redder and smiled at her sister. But of course Celestia would not be trolled by her baby sister.

"Well Luna dear, at least I am not a little wet in a certain area. You may want to take care of that before you go to Ponyville for the Nightmare Night festival." Celestia said watching Luna turn redder and pulled the covers over her head trying to hide the fact that Luna was now brick red. "What is wrong Luna? Why are you hiding? Are you taking care of something?" Celestia whispered to Luna's left ear.

Luna took a gasped as her sister was laughing at her. "Sister!" Luna yelled pulling the covers more over her head. "We taught that we had you for once. Tis is not fair sister, you never play fair." Luna said pulling the covers off her face to look at Celestia. The princess of the sun laughed at her and pulled away from her sister. Luna lowered her eyes to look at her blue covers. "Sister?" Luna asked.

Celestia looked and saw the sadness in her sister's eyes. "Yes Lulu?" Celestia knew that she was having trouble getting their little ponies to not be scared of her. She just wanted everypony to love Luna.

"Can I tell you about thy dream?" Luna asked her big sister.

Celestia signed and went up to Luna. She gave her sister a kiss on the forehead. "Yes of course baby sister." Celestia said to her. Luna looked at her and began nuzzle her right cheek with her muzzle. Celestia smiled at her.

"We was having a dream that this creature was pleasing us. We could not tell what the creature was, but it was so good." Luna said starting to brush. Celestia knew who the creature was. The spell was working of not having Luna know her love for Queen Chrysalis. But the memories were trying to get her to remember her. There was nothing she could on this, she would just have to be a track on Luna's dream to make sure that she never sees the creature as who she is.

'I will not worry about it sister. It may be that you are stressed out with some of the

Canterlot ponies still fearing you. And you have a sexual dream that release your stress for you. But you should not read into the dream too much sister." Celestia said giving her kiss on her cheek. Celestia knew that she needed something to help her relax. Celestia activated her horn and brought a wooden box to her and Luna. "This is for you sister. I believe this will help you. But wait until I leave your bedchamber to open the box." Celestia said giving Luna the box. Luna took the box and gave her sister a look. Celestia got off the bed and went to the door. But before she left she looked back at Luna. "I hope you love what I got you." Celestia said trying not to laugh at Luna.

As Celestia closed the door she could hear her sister shocked as she opened the box. "Sister!" Luna yelled shocked and Celestia guessing that she was redder now then before. But before Celestia moved away from she could hear her sister moaning. She smiled and walked away from her sister.

Meanwhile in Ponyville Twilight was leaving the library with Spike riding on her back. The Unicorn was wearing a witch costume and Spike was a dragon. "Well Spike we are here what is that you want to do?" Twilight asked. She looked and saw that Spike was eating candy like crazy. Twilight shook her head as walked away with Spike eating candy.

Twilight saw Applejack with the fillies and clots who were running around getting excited to see Princess Luna. "Hi AJ." Twilight said to Applejack. Applejack smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Twilight. Love your costume have you seen Princess Luna yet? The kids are all

happy and cannot wait for her to come." Applejack said to Twilight. Twilight was looking around for Rainbow and Rarity.

"Where is Rarity?" Twilight said to Applejack. Twilight knew that Pinkie Pie was at her families rock farm doing a surprise 29 anniversary for her parents. Fluttershy was visiting her brother in Cloudsdale with Rainbow going with her. Applejack looked at Twilight and rolled her eyes.

"She said that she was making Princess Luna's costume. Then she was just going to stay home." Applejack said. Twilight was thinking to see if Luna was over there. She let Spike off her back and she told Applejack that she was going to check to see if Luna was there.

"See yeah later Twi." Applejack said as she went back to the kids.

Twilight had gone to Rarity's house and knocked on the door. Rarity went over to the door and opened it. "Oh Twilight come in. Luna is here putting on her costume. I cannot wait for you to see it. Oh she looks so beautiful." Rarity said pulling Twilight in and closing the door. But not far from the trees Chrysalis and General Dark Moth were watching.

"Sister, I know you miss her but this is not a good idea. You know the plan you must stick too it. The wedding is set to take place in five months. If you are caught then your plans are

ruined. And I cannot take the throne if anything happens to you. Then all the others will know." Dark Moth said. Chrysalis put her hoof over his muzzle. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Brother you are a prince that will never change in my eyes. You will make a great ruler if anything happens to me. All the other changelings will have to deal with it. Mother had told father that you would be the next in line if anything happens to me. When I see what Princess Luna is wearing then we will go." Chrysalis said giving her brother a nuzzle on his right side of his cheek. Just then Princess Luna came wearing a very beautiful dress. The dress was of dark blue with white gems all around it. For the top is dark purple with her cutie mark on front of the top of the dress. For the crown was a blue and purple mix coloring with her cutie mark on the top. Her shoes on her hoof was light blue with cutie mark on each of shoes. Chrysalis gasped as she saw Luna.

"What does thou think Twilight Sparkle?" Luna said turning around to show the girls how it looked like on her. Chrysalis was just eyeing at Luna with her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted to take her away right now. Dark Moth took a hold of his sister's hoof and kept her at bay. Chrysalis was licking her lips when Luna turned her flank to her.

Dark Moth laughed at his sister. "Clam down my queen you get her flank in your bed soon." Dark Moth said laughing as his sister face turned red from what he said.

"Shut up Moth. Come brother we should go before we are caught. One day my love we will be together." Chrysalis said blowing a kiss too Luna. But Chrysalis did not want to leave right away.

"What do you girls think? We love this dress Rarity. We thank you so much." Luna said to them. They clapped their hoofs to give the princess their approval.

"You look great Luna. Rarity you did a great job on her dress. Way to go Princess."

Twilight said. Rarity gave her a blush and gave Twilight a big hug. Luna smiled at them and looked out of the window. She saw something outside that caught her eye and went closer to the window to see. She looked out the window and saw green eyes flash in the trees. Luna was about to open the window to go investigate the trees, when Twilight put her hoof on her right shoulder. Luna turned her head away from the window to talk to Twilight Sparkle. Smoke was coming out of Chrysalis's ears wanting to destroy that little brat for putting her hoofs on her

marefriend.

"When we have the plan work I want to destroy that little pony for touching my beloved Moony." Chrysalis said. Dark Moth rolled his at his queen. Chrysalis saw him roll his eyes and she gave her brother a glare.

"Moth you really need to shut up before you regret it." Chrysalis said biting her lip from screaming at her brother. Dark Moth was laughing at her. He just could not stop laughing. He had tears in his eyes. He did not know that him laughing at his sister the wheels were turning in her head.

"You are so jealous Chrissy. I just cannot stop laughing, ha,ha. Oh my I cannot breath." Dark Moth said wiping his tears with his hoofs. That was it she had enough with her brother. She smiled evilly when she took a hold of brother's neck and carried him as a mother changeling would do to her foals. Her brother stopped laughing when he realized what his sister was doing. "Oh no, please do not do this to me. My soldiers will never let me live this down. Please my queen do not do this." Dark Moth said kicking his back hoofs to get out of Chrysalis' mouth. Chrysalis taken a better hold on her brother's neck, and he yep in pain. He went stiff and cross his front hoofs and had a sour look on his face. Looking at her brother, Chrysalis' eyes soften as she walked away with her brother's neck in her mouth to go home.

Just a few minutes after Chrysalis' left Luna and the girls left the boutique laughing.

"Twilight could you go ahead of us we want to talk to Rarity for a minute." Luna said to Twilight. Twilight looked at Luna and smiled and nodded her head. She walked away from the lunar princess and Rarity. Luna turned to Rarity and smile at her. "We thank you for making us this dress Rarity. We truly our pleased with your work." Luna said giving Rarity a kiss on her cheek. Rarity went brick red from the princess kissing her. Luna gave her a wink and went to Rarity's ear. "Thou will love to get to know thee better. Maybe sometime we can go on a "date" is that what you call it. What do you say my dear, Rarity?" Luna said waiting for Rarity to give her

answer.

"I, I will love too Princess Luna." Rarity said blushing casting her eyes away from Luna's eyes. Luna smiled at her and put her hoof under Rarity's chin to bring Rarity's eyes up so she can look into her eyes.

"We prey you call us Luna Rarity. Com we must go to Twilight Sparkle and have some fun." Luna said giving her a kiss on her muzzle. Rarity gasped and Luna took a chance to put her tongue into her mouth. Rarity's face turned redder then after. But few minutes she return the kissed Luna back. The two kissed each other before pulling apart to carrying breath. Luna and Rarity faces were red. Luna smiled at her giving her quick peck on her muzzle.

"We should go to the Nightmare Night Festival. Everypony is waiting for us." Rarity said to Luna. Rarity bit her lip looking at Luna for a moment. Luna tilted her head looking at Rarity not understanding what was wrong.

"Rarity is something with thou?" Luna asked Rarity. Rarity jumped up and slammed her muzzle into Luna's. Luna moaned as she deepen the kiss. For twenty minutes Rarity was on her hind legs to put her front legs around Luna's neck. Luna had pulled Rarity to a tree so she could touch Rarity's body with her hoof. Finally the two pulled apart gasping for breath again. "We guess there is nothing wrong with thou." Luna said kissing her.

Rarity smiled at her. "Wow! Thank you Luna, that was amazing. When can we go on that date?" Rarity asked smiling at her. Luna nuzzled her on her muzzle also giving her a small kiss on her muzzle.

"We will go on date in three days from today. We thank you so mush Rarity." Luna said to her. "Now Lets us go and have some fun." Luna said pulling away from Rarity who let go of Luna's neck was now right next to her. They both looked at each other and smiled. They walk out to where the celebration was and began to have great fun.


	5. Chapter 5: Date with a Princess

Forbidden Love of Long Ago

By:Writergirl01

Chapter 5: Date with a Princess

Rarity was nervous as she was running around the boutique trying to find a dress to wear. "Oh my Celestia what should I wear?" Rarity asked to herself as she was going through her closet. She looked to the clock and saw that she only had three hours left before Luna came to the Boutique for their date. She still had to go to the spa and also to make sure that the dress that she chose form her closet was still in good wearable condition. She should have chosen her dress last night, but she had an order of twenty dresses to make for a new line that just came to her. Now she was paying for waiting too long on looking for a dress for her to wear.

Rarity pulled out dresses that caught her eye but put them back as soon as she took a good look at them. Then she took out one dress that she had not worn in a long time. It was just a simple dress. The trim was a dark pink with teal gems all around the trim. The top and the long skirt was that of a teal color. It also has a dark pink gems all around that skirt and the top. She also had her cutie mark on the center piece of her dress. "This is the one! I am so happy that I found you my beauty. I hope Princess Luna loves the dress that I am going to wear. Oh I am so nervous. I have butterflies in my stomach." Rarity said. Not of her friends knew that she was going on a date with Luna. She just did not know how to tell them. It is not like she was into mare's. No she was not into mare's. Not at all, she always wanted a stallion to sweep her off her of hoofs. This was just date as friends, nothing else.

She went to go put on the dress and to see if she needed to do any fixing up before Luna came to pick her up. She turned around in front of the mirror to see how the dress looked. Rarity signed looking at herself in the mirror as she took her time to look at the dress. "Thank Celestia! The dress is looks as perfect as when I just made it. Ok now we can go to the spa and get my mane and my hoofs down. This is going to be the best thing ever!" Rarity said jumping up and down in the boutique. After Rarity stop jumping up an down she looked to the clock and gasped. Luna would be here in about two hours she needed to get ready as fast as she could. She took dress in her mouth and ran out of the Boutique closing and locking the door. She took a deep breath and ran to the spa.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Palace. Luna was snoring lightly as she was still sleeping from duty of patrolling the night. She turned her body around in her bed to the window. The sun shine through her window that hit her eyes. Luna moaned when the lights hit her eyes. "Thy wish sister would turn down the light of the sun. What time is it always?" Luna asked as she looked to the clock. Her eyes went wide as she looked to the clock. It was 4:30 in the afternoon, that met she only had two hours to get ready before her date with Rarity. She did not understand what had happened, she had set the alarm clock to wake her at noon so she could get ready. On her night stand were her crown lay there was two notes right next to her crown. She activated her horn and levitated the note to her.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _Sister I am sorry for turning off your alarm clock, but I wanted you to get some more rest. You have been having those strange dreams and the drink that I gave you in the morning so you would not have those dreams. The potion needs the drinker to have eight hours of sleep. I am really sorry Lulu, but you needed to get a good morning sleep. I hope you are not too mad at me, dear Lulu. I will see you at the ending of the day. Love you, baby sister._

 _Love,_

 _Princess Celestia of the Sun, Ruler of Equestria_

Luna was a little mad, but then she understood why her sister did what she did. "I have been having some odd dreams as of late. Well for one thing is for sure I do feel well rested. Now I wonder what the other note is for?" Luna said as she put her sister's down and levitated the other to her and she began to read the letter. She was shocked at what was contained in the letter.

 _My beloved,_

 _My love you are my heart in this world of darkness. You make feel that I could love and not be feared for it. Your lips, your flank, is what I want to relish in my bed. You see the true beauty in me when no else would. Your eyes so pure in the night make swoon with happiness._

 _Be mine as you once were. Do not let anypony tell you that my love is forbidden. My love for you is so strong that I will kill just to be near you. But do not grief my dear of our lost love. I will help you remember what we once had. No pony, not even Princess Celestia will stop me from loving you. I hope this letter finds you and helps you remember me. For I will come for you, and make you mine once again. Do not worry my Moody for I will come for you._

 _Love you, always and forever,_

 _Your secret lover_

Luna was brick red when she was done with reading the letter. Who was this pony, and did he or she say that they were in love already? "Very strange, I would know if I had a lover or not. But the Moody I have heard it before but where? Maybe I shall ask sister when my date with Rarity is over. But for now yawn I must get ready." Luna yawned as she place the note on the night stand. She had pulled out the same dress that she had worn at the nightmare Night festival that Rarity made her. She loved the dress, it made feel so beautiful and special. She put on the dress and went to get her mane and tail done. It took about a half hour to get her tail and mane down to the way she liked it.

She looked to the clock and saw that it was now 5:30 she still only had an hour to go pick up Rarity for her date. As she was putting perfume on her bedchamber door open to view her elder sister, Celestia coming in. "Sister we need to discuss something of importance. Luna Where are you going all dress up?" Celestia asked her sister. Luna turned her head to her a frowned.

She knew what "something of importance" meant. She would have to cancel her date with Rarity. She put down her perfume and look to her sister with sad eyes. She did not want to hurt Rarity with canceling their date, but she knew she could not get out of this. "I will go cancel my date with fair Rarity Tia. I wish I did not have too." Luna said with her head down with a single tear coming down form her teal eyes. Celestia hated seeing her sister so upset. She was still not the same since she came back from being Nightmare Moon. But she could blame herself for that one. The spell that she had put on Luna would make her very unhappy. But she could not let her be with Queen Chrysalis. But if she was going on a date with Rarity then that was fine with her. She smiled at her sister.

"Luna you do not have too cancel your plans with Rarity. I will tell you when your date is over. Go and have fun." Celestia said to Luna. For the first time in so long, a thousand years ago her sister gave her a true smile. The smile that she always gave when she was truly happy.

"THANK YOU SISTER! WE ARE MOST HAPPY FOR THOU LETTING US GO!" Luna yelled in the Royal Canterlot Voice. Celestia was laughing at her sister being so cute.

'Luna you do not have to use your royal canterlot voice to let me know how happy you are." Celestia said giving her sister a kiss on the cheek. "I am just so happy that you are finally smiling. That makes me truly happy, baby sister. Now go have fun and behave yourself." Celestia said giving her a wink. Luna blushed at what her sister said and gave her sister a kiss on her cheek and flew out of her room from the balcony. Celestia smiled and was going to leave when she saw the letter on the night stand.

"What is this letter?" Celestia asked as she levitated the letter to her. She began to read the letter and was disgusted at what was written. "Chrysalis, I hope you have the brains to stay away from my baby sister. If you come anywhere near her I will destroy you once and for all." Celestia said as she threw the letter into the trash. She needed to protect her sister from the Queen of the Changelings no matter what.

Meanwhile Luna got to Rarity's boutique and knocked on her door. She had a rose in her mouth. She was worried that Rarity had forgotten about their date. She began to get nervous that she had forgotten. Her ears went down and she began to walk away from the door. Then the door opened showing Rarity with her mane done in a bun. She smiled at Luna with a blush on her face at Luna. "Oh Luna you look so beautiful. Are you ready to go on our date?" Rarity asked. Luna gave her a smile giving her the rose.

"Thank you Rarity, we I mean I happy about this date. Now lets go have some fun." Luna said giving Rarity a kiss on her cheek. Rarity blushed and and closed the door to her Boutique. As they both walked away they did not notice that the changeling General Dark Moth was following them. He hated the fact that Princess Luna could not remember the love that she had for his big sister.

His sister was the best big sister in all Equestria. Just to let you know that he is not just saying that because she the queen. You see when he was the last changeling to be born to their mother, the late Queen Coleoptera, who died from the birth of him. His father who was the general named Moth. He made sure that his little son was strong enough to take care of his sister, who was now queen of the changeling. He would feed his son from his love to make sure that he was getting his feed of love. Chrysalis would play and take care of her brother when their father was busy getting the dunes gathering love for the Hive. The two were inseparable as they grew up. Dark Moth became a great private under his father's wings. His father made sure that Chrysalis followed her mother's goals to take over lands and gain the power form the love of it's inhabitants. Chrysalis would look to her little brother for comfort when she could not do that with her father. After the death of their father, Chrysalis was just eighteen-years-old she made her brother the new general. He was fourteen-years-old and that made him the youngest general in the changeling history. There were many changelings that hated him for taken their job. But the young Chrysalis would not stand for this and took of her brother with the other changelings that treated him horrible, that she dropped their ranks down to dunes. But her brother gave them new ranks as top ranking soldiers. He was a immortal changeling just like his sister unless they were both killed in battle or died like there mother did. His soldiers show him great respect and will follow him into battle. And now he was on a mission himself without his sister knowing. He was going to tag around Luna to find out when we be the best time to kidnap the Lunar Princess.

Luna and Rarity were having a great time on their date. They went out to eat and then went to go see a movie. After the movie that Luna and Rarity went to they sat at a open flied to watch the sunset. Rarity was snuggling against Luna enjoying for warmth. "Rarity dear I must raise the moon. It will just a few seconds then we snuggle again." Luna said looking down at Rarity. Rarity nodded her head yes. Luna began activate her horn and began to raise the moon. Not too long she was back against Rarity's body who was happy to be warm again. "Did you enjoy watching the moon come up, Rarity?" Luna asked her.

Rarity gave her a kiss on her cheek before she answered her. "It was so beautiful to watch Luna. You make the best nights that I love to see. Sometimes when I do not have any orders to fill or a new line idea for fashion, I go out just to see you raise the moon. Also I will up here and watch the stars dance in the sky. It was just the most amazing thing to see." Rarity said nuzzling into her side. Luna had tears in her eyes. Finally she had found some pony that loved her nights just as much as she did. She was happy that her sister let her go on this date. She will have to thank Celestia for this.

"Thank you so much Rarity. I had wanted to ask you out for a long time but was afraid too." Luna said looking down at the floor. Rarity was wondering why the princess never asked her before.

"Were you afraid that I would have turned you down, Luna?" Rarity asked her.

"Well in the time before I turned into Nightmare Moon same sex couples were frown upon. So I hid who I was. I always was a fillyfooler, and I knew that for a long time. I just could not tell anypony not even Celestia. But to be honest I think Celestia knew. I want becoming hard to control. Star Swirl was not understanding why I was acting like this. But soon I turned into Nightmare Moon, and then everything goes dark. I mean I remember my sister imprisoning me in the moon, but I hear someone calling me Moony. I hear someone telling me to flee. Also after being imprisoning and falling into a thousand years sleep. I hear this last thing Rarity." Luna said looking at the stars and her beloved moon. She knew that there was something that she was missing in her life that she had thousand years ago.

"What was that Princess Luna?" Rarity asked shocked. Luna looked at her put head close to hers.

 _"_ _I love you Moony. Always and forever, my Princess of the Night."_ But I do not know who said it. But I must find out who it was. I feel that I loved them and that pony loved me. I am so sorry Rarity, but I now see that I have to find this pony. I hope this dose not hurt our friendship. I you think that I lead you on then I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me. But with your help my dear I now know that I have to find that pony. And try to remember what it is that I am forgetting. Can we still be friends my dear?" Luna asked looking at Rarity hoping that she would still be her friend.

Rarity smiled at her and gave her a kiss on Luna's right cheek. "It is fine Luna. I was happy to go on this date. It help me realized that I was also a fillyfooler and there is nothing wrong with that. Thank you so much." Rarity said to Luna once again giving her a kiss on her right cheek. Luna blushed gave her a hug.

"I must go my dear Rarity. I must go see my sister before she rest for the night. Thank you for going out on a date with me." Luna said getting off the ground and opened her wings and went into the air. "Do you wish me to walk you home my dear?" Luna asked looking down at Rarity who had gotten up form the ground.

"Oh it is fine Luna. I can walk home from here. I hope you have a good night. I have somethings that I have to do with the line I just came up with. Thank you so much for the great time." Rarity said giving Luna a hug. Luna smiled at her and took off in the castle. Rarity smiled and walked back home. But without both of the mare's knowing that General Dark Moth was watching with a smile on his face.

"Sister will be so happy, when I get back to the Hive. I hope you remember more Princess Luna. I really do not want to hurt you in the plan. Prey to the Queen that you remember my sister." The general said. As he opened his wings and took off back to the Hive.

Meanwhile at canterlot, Celestia was sitting on her throne yawning waiting for Luna. She was about to close her eyes to take a little nap when she heard somepony came into the throne room. "Sister. I am sorry that I took so long to get home." Luna said walking up to her sister. Celestia opened her and smiled at her sister.

"Luna how was the date?" Celestia asked her sister. Luna smiled and told her that she and Rarity had great fun.

"What did you need to tell me about sister?" Luna asked. Celestia signed and got off her throne and went to Luna.

"Princess Cadance and Shining Armor wedding is coming up in a month and we had a threat against Equestria. I do not know who made the threat, but I will need your guards and my guards too work together to stop this threat. I will asked Shining Armor to make a shield for Canterlot to stop anypony getting in. I am going to bed for now. Sister I hope you have a good night I will see you in the morning." Celestia said yawning giving Luna a kissed her on the forehead. Luna smiled at her sister and giving her a kiss on her cheek. She watched as her sister walked away form her.

Meanwhile in the Hive, Queen Chrysalis was giving birth to her monthly Changelings. Antnia was trying to help the queen. Chrysalis was panting as she was on her bed laying on her side. "Antnia how much longer do I have?" Chrysalis said panting grunting in pain. The Queen of the Changelings will have monthly births. This time the birth was harder then it was last month. She remembered her mother telling her that if the birth hurt her more then usual then the baby may be a royal baby. The difference between a royal changeling and a dune or worker or nurse is that royal changelings are larger then the other changelings. She was preying that it was a royal. Her mother by the age twenty-two had royal changeling, but it did not survive. Then about two hundred years after she and Chrysalis' father had fallen in love and made Chrysalis and Dark Moth. Then she died after her brother was born, and left her four-year-old daughter, Chrysalis to be Queen.

"I see the child's head my queen. I would say about one more pushes and the baby should be born. Are you ready my queen?" Antnia asked with her hoof's near her marehood. Chrysalis began grunt again and nodded her head yes at the nurse. "Push now my queen." Antnia said.

Chrysalis pushed and screamed as the baby was coming closer to being born. She just wanted the baby to come out. She was secretly preying that it was a royal. That way she will be able to have an heir to her throne of anything was to happen to her. Then she gave one more pushed and then she heard gasped. "My queen it is a royal female changeling. She is so beautiful my queen. Just as beautiful as a butterfly." Antnia said to Chrysalis giving the child to her.

Chrysalis looked at her daughter and fell in love with her. She was indeed the beautiful. Her wings fluttered open and closed. Her eyes opened to look at her mother. She had green eyes. That is it, Princess Callista Mariposa. That is what her name will mean, most beautiful butterfly. "Her name will be Princess Callista Mariposa. My heir to my throne. The future queen of the changelings. Thank you Antnia for giving the me the inspiration for her name. Now I must clean her up. Will you be a dear and get General Dark Moth for me." Chrysalis said to her. Antnia bowed her head to Chrysalis and went to go get the general. As soon as she left Chrysalis began to clean her daughter off. The young changeling giggled at her mother and smiled at her.

"Do you find that funny my little butterfly. Mommy is almost done. Then I will feed you some of my love. Then you will sleep with mommy. Would you like that Callista Mariposa?" Chrysalis said to her daughter. The new born changeling respond to her mother by cooing at her mother. This act melted Chrysalis' heart. She wondered if her mother ever felt this way about her? Chrysalis returned to cleaning her heir off. Daughter giggled all the way through the process. Chrysalis smiled at her daughter and put the tip of her horn in her mouth. The child began to suck on her horn. Chrysalis was transferring some of her love to her. When she knew that the child was well feed she pulled her horn out of her mouth. Callista looked at her mother and began to yawn.

"Sleep my little one. When Uncle Moth comes I will show him too you." Chrysalis said as she pulled the covers over her daughter's small changeling body. Callista's eyes began to close. Soon she was sound asleep. Chrysalis now had tears in her eyes. "I did it mother. I gave the Hive an heir. Oh I wish you could see her mother. She is so beautiful. I hope you are proud of me mother." Chrysalis said to herself.

"She is proud of you my Queen, and so is father." The general said behind her. Chrysalis looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I heard we have a Princess, from Antnia." Moth said to his sister. Chrysalis smiled at her brother and told him to come to the bed. He did as he was told and saw his niece and princess sleeping soundly in her mother's hoofs. His breath was taken away by just how beautiful she looked. He felt a since of protectiveness to guard his little niece from any harm that may come her way. "What is her name sister?" Moth asked her.

"Princess Callista Mariposa. I gave her the nickname of Little Butterfly. Antnia gave me the inspiration to name her, most beautiful butterfly. And now brother where have you been? I know you where not in the Hive. So where did go without your big sister and queen knowing?" Chrysalis asked her brother. He knew that he was not in trouble. He just get the "you cannot leave without me knowing. What if something happen to my baby brother. You are too important for me to lose you." There was more that she would go on to say. But half the time Moth would have just stopped listening to her go on and on and on. Then when his sister would realized that he was not listening she would try to grounded him. He would just laugh at her and tell her not to worry so much.

"I went to spy on Princess Luna." Moth said to her. Chrysalis looked at him with hope in her eyes. He had looked at his sister and saw that she was smiling at her daughter. His brother knew that she was happy to have this baby. But now he was going to top the cake.

"And what did you learn about my love, brother?" Chrysalis asked him. He just smiled at her.

"Princess Luna is starting to remember little bit that you love her. Not all the way, but remembers that last thing you said to her." Moth said seeing tears of joy in his sister's eyes.

She could not help but smile. "First I give birth to my heir to our kingdom. Then the love of my life is starting to remember our love for each other. Brother, this day has been just perfect." Chrysalis said laying her head next to her daughter's and falling right to sleep.

Moth smile at her and pulled the covers over her body. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and did the same for Callista Mariposa. He lowered his head to his sister's ear. "You are right Chrysalis, this day for you has been just perfect. I will not fail you in your plan to fillynap Luna. Love you Chrissy." Moth said as he blew the candle next to Chrysalis' head and walked out of her bedchamber.


	6. Chapter 6: Hope for Chrysalis

Forbidden Love of Long Ago

By:Writergirl01

Chapter 6: Hope for Chrysalis

In the day time Luna began to yawn. There was nothing that happened that was an alarm. She began to set the moon as her big sister began to raise the sun. She walked out from the baloney. She walked down the hall and saw her big sister walking up the same hall. "Morning big sister. There has been no problems in the night. I have given my guards orders to go and report to Shining Armor. For now I will go to bed." Luna said trying so hard not to yawn.

"Sister before you go do you want to have some warm milk with the portion that I gave you yesterday." Celestia asked her sister. Luna stepped and turned to face her sister. luna yawned by smiled at Celestia.

"Oh no sister I should be fine. I will have a good sleep. See you later Tia." Luna said walking away.

Celestia watched as Luna walked away. She was worried that Luna was in danger with Chrysalis taken her away from her. She needed to protect her sister. She will not lose her baby sister. Even if she had to kill Chrysalis' to protect her.

Luna had gotten to her bedchamber and activated her horn to take off her crown, shoes, and her breast plate. Luna signed as she went into the wash room to take a nice hot bath. Luna had gotten the servants to get her bath ready for her.

Luna put her hoof in and signed that the water was still hot to the touch. She lowered herself into the water out and began to clean her body. Once that was done she drained the water out and began to dry herself off. After she signed opening and closing her wings to stretch them out. "Tis was a relaxing bath now we must sleep." Luna said to herself and opened the door with her magic to her bedchamber. She walked to her bed and leap onto her bed. She began to get comforted and finally closed her eyes to go to see.

Meanwhile in the Hive, Chrysalis and Moth were going over the plans for the royal wedding that was taken place in about less then a few days from now. "We will set out tomorrow to get the plan working. Now you know your plan right Moth?" Chrysalis' asked as she watched her daughter crawling around the bed. Chrysalis always made sure that her daughter was in her sight at all times. When she saw that her, Callista was getting to close to the end of the bed Chrysalis freak. "No my little butterfly you stay close to mommy." Chrysalis said as she floated the princess up and put her next to her. Callista was pouting at this.

Moth smiled at his sister and began to talk to her. "The soldiers and I will wait for the signal that you give the night before the wedding for a hand for us to go into the city. But what about Callista sister?' Moth asked looking at his niece who was now on the move again.

"She will stay in the Hive where she will be safe. She cannot transform yet and I do not want anything happening to her." She said watching her daughter going back to the same place. Chrysalis again floated her daughter to her. "What did mommy say? You will stay next to me." Chrysalis said as she once again set her daughter down next to her. Callista was whining to be let go. Chrysalis let her go next to her. "Now Callista you will stay here." Chrysalis said.

But Chrysalis did not listen to her mother and crawled to the same place. Chrysalis had it. She went forward and took a hold of Callista and slap her flank with her right hoof. Callista gasped never being slapped by her mother. Seeing the infuriate look in her eyes she began to cry. Chrysalis gasped in shock. She never wanted to hurt her baby girl, but she needed her to learn her word was law. "Come on my baby. Mommy did not mean to hurt you, but you need to listen. Now where is your pacifier?" Chrysalis said putting Callista close to her who was still crying. "Moth help me find her pacifier." Chrysalis said to her brother.

Both the royals look all over the bed and could not find it. Callista began to kick her back hoofs which Chrysalis' was having a hard time keeping her in her hoofs. Chrysalis tried to rock her to get her to quiet down. Moth went to the end of the bed where Callista was trying to go.

That is were the pacifier went, to the floor. Poor kid wanted to get her pacifier. He lit his horn and pulled the pacifier to him. He put the pacifier in his month to clean any dirt off it. He went to his sister who was still struggling keep Callista in her hoofs. Moth put the pacifier into the young changelings mouth who began to suck on it. She clapped her front hoofs together. Chrysalis smiled at her daughter. She gave her brother a kiss on his left cheek. "Thanks Moth." Chrysalis said.

"Your welcome sister,. Now I will leave you and Callista to get some rest. Before I go to bed I will go over the plans with the Dunes one more time. Good night my queen. Good night little one. Do not give your mother a hard time to go to bed. A princess must always get a good night sleep." Moth said to his niece who was smiling at him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Before he left he gave his sister a bow and closed the door behind him.

Chrysalis looked at Callista who was wide awake still sucking on her pacifier. "You know my dear, I will tell you a story about a young princess and a queen who fell in love. Would like to hear that, Callista Mariposa?" The queen asked her daughter. The princess clapped her hoofs at her mother wanting to here the story. Chrysalis smiled at her.

"Let me begin my dear at the begging. I was trying to find a way to get into Canterlot without being caught. I had gotten caught by Princess Luna. But it was the best thing that could have happened to mommy. Tis is when I found my true love. She was so beautiful and mommy could not take her eyes off of her. Mommy had battled her and her elder sister, Princess Celestia many centuries ago. The last that I saw her was when she was a little filly." Chrysalis told Callista who was rubbing her eyes. She was trying to stay awake. Chrysalis smiled and laid her down right next to her. She began her story.

"When I saw her, she had took my breath. away by how beautiful she was. But mommy could tell that she was unhappy. You see my little one, nopony was loving her beautiful nights. I showed her that I cared about her nights. Then we began to fall in love with each other." Chrysalis said looking to Callista who was fast asleep still sucking on her pacifier. Chrysalis had tears in her eyes. She was so happy. "We will continue the tale another time, my little butterfly. Now we must sleep." Chrysalis' said as she laid herself down next to her daughter. "Tomorrow we will start to travel to Canterlot. That means you will have to sleep in the nursery. I hope you, my sweet will be fine. Good night my young heir." Chrysalis said falling right to sleep.

Meanwhile in another part of the Hive, Moth was talking to Antnia. "Do we have a royal crib ready for Princess Callista Mariposa?" He asked her. Antnia smiled at him. The two both had a crush on each other, but never knew the other's feelings. Antnia was the only one to know that Dark Moth was a royal Prince.

"Yes General the crib is all set for the Princess. I will also have the Queen give me one of her blankets that they both sleep with." Antnia said to him.

He was confused at the statement that she said. "What do you mean Antnia?" Moth asked her. She looked at him smiling. He began to blush at her.

"It is so that the Princess can sleep in the nursery. The poor thing will be confused and upset not to have the Queen with her. When do you think the mission will be done?" Antnia said.

"We will be back in about three days. I am leaving six dunes behind to protect the Hive and the young changelings. I am going to bed. The dunes know the plan and now I can rest. I wish you s goodnight, Antnia." Moth said to her. Antnia bit her lip looking at Moth.

Moth looked at her not understanding what was wrong. "What is the matter Antnia?" Moth asked. Antnia was shaking as she bowed to him.

"I hope you can forgive me, Prince Dark Moth." Antnia said going forward to him. He did not get what she was doing, until she put her lips on his. He began to blush as he gave in to the kiss. For about ten minutes they kissed, until they both needed to breath. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I have to say that I loved the kiss. Maybe Antnia we can update this new found feelings when I get back?" Moth said giving Antnia another kiss on her lips. Antnia gave him a blush and kissed him back. The nurse changeling gave him a smile as she took a hold of his hoof with hers. She lead him away from the nursery to her room giving him a sedative smile.

"Well who said we cannot have some fun, Before you leave. If that is ok with you Prince Dark Moth." Antnia said closing her eyes. She was worried that he would get mad or start laughing at her. Moth leaned down to her ear and whispered something into her ear.

"Call me Moth, Antnia. That will be very fun Antnia. I will love to spend the night with you. Let's go and be mate's." Moth whispered giving her kisses on her face. He moved down to her neck and began to suck on her neck. Antnia began to moan and pulled Moth into the room and closed the door behind them.

In the morning Queen Chrysalis was getting impatient waiting for her brother to get to the throne room. She looked at her daughter was playing with her blocks at the Queen's hoofs. The Dunes that she and her brother picked were waiting for their Queen's orders. She signed and began to speak. "Has any of you seen General Dark Moth?" The queen asked. They looked to their queen and shook their heads no. The queen signed and used her wings to fly up from her throne and looked down at her daughter and the Dunes. Callista stop playing with her blocks to look up at her mother. She began to giggle and wave her tiny front hoofs at her mother. She smiled at her and look at the Dunes.

"Dune #1?" Queen Chrysalis asked. Dune number one came in front and bowed to her.

"Yes my Queen?" Dune #1 asked still bowing.

"I am going to go find the general. You will watch the Princess for me. If anything and I mean anything happens to my daughter, then your life will be over." The Chrysalis said going to her daughter. Callista looked at her mother and smiled. She was talking baby talk to her. Chrysalis was smiling at her. "Now my little butterfly you be good for the Dunes. I will be back soon. Got to find the general." The Queen said as she flew out of the throne room. As soon as the queen was out of the room. The Dunes looked at the princess and saw that she had water in her eyes.

Dune #1 freak out, this was all he needed was the queen's pride and joy crying. "Oh no Princess please do not cry. The queen, I mean your mother will be back soon. Please do not cry. Come on now let's play with your blocks. Huh, would you like that. Oh please do not cry." Dune #1 said to the princess. There was nothing that he could do or say to get the princess to stop crying. She began to cry louder and the dunes were trying anything to get her stop crying.

"What do we do? The queen is going to kill us for sure." Dune #34 said. All the 78 Dunes were trying anything. Giving the princess blocks, coloring books, telling her stories, even making faces at her but nothing was working. She was getting louder then before.

Then they heard hoofs steps coming closer to the throne room. They all began to freak knowing that their lives were going to end this day. They all fell to the floor in defeat knowing that there was nothing they could do now. "We will have a long talk about this General Dark Moth about what you were doing last night. Why is my heir crying so loudly?" The queen asked from behind the doors.

"I do not know, maybe you should find out my _queen."_ Moth had said to her. She gave him a glare. She used her magic to open the doors. The throne room doors open to view the Queen with a irritated look on her face. The general was pissed off as well. They saw all the Dunes all on the floor with the princess wiping her eyes with her right hoof. When Callista saw Chrysalis she began to smile and clap her hoofs over and over again.

"Mama!" Callista said and crawled to her mother. Moth and Chrysalis stopped in their tracks. She had just said her first word. It made Chrysalis' heart fill with proud love from her daughter. She lifted her daughter and was giving her kisses and crying.

"Yes baby, mama. Mama is so proud of you. You are so smart." Chrysalis said with tears coming down her face. Moth went up to the queen and tap her right shoulder. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Callista had Chrysalis's hair in her mouth. The queen pulled her hair out of her daughter's mouth.

"My queen we should get going. The wedding will be in a few days and we have a long journey a had of us. And since the Dunes could not handle the Princess for a few minutes I do no want them to break a sweat with kidnapping Princess Luna." Moth said to the Queen. The Dunes gave him a look of shame.

"Yes brother you are right. We will stop by and put Callista in the nursery. Then finally my wait will be over." Chrysalis said as she began to with Callista riding on her back. Moth was still pissed that Chrissy made him look like a foal in front of Antnia, but he was happy. Finally his big sister was going to be with her love again. No one not even Celestia was going to stop them from making that dream a reality.


End file.
